


Not So Pointless

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry_LDWS [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry cannot give up the idea that Snape is alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Pointless

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) for looking this over. The forest that inspired this story can be seen [HERE](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/a5/Gloomy_Forest.jpg).

**Title:** Not So Pointless  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Harry cannot give up the idea that Snape is alive.  
 **Rating/Warnings:** PG  
 **Genre/cliche:** First Time  
 **Word/Phrase:** Forest  
 **Word Count:** 300  
 **Notes:** Thank you to [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) for looking this over. The forest that inspired this story can be seen [HERE](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/a5/Gloomy_Forest.jpg).

  
~

Not So Pointless

~

In his heart, Harry had always known that Severus was alive, but the voice in his head, which sounded remarkably like Hermione, called him foolish, berated him that these ‘missions’ were pointless.

He couldn’t help the frisson of hope when he walked into the misty forest in Alsace, however. Here, the eerie green made him think of Slytherin dungeons, of swirling robes, and deep, mesmerising voices. This was a forest that could guard a wizard.

There were rumors of a man living here. A solitary man who rebuffed any who approached. _Yes_ , Harry thought as he surveyed the silent forest. _Snape might have come here. It would suit him._

Harry approached the cottage warily, jumping as a figure emerged from behind a tree. “I knew you’d find me eventually.”

“Snape?” Harry gaped, unable to believe it had been this easy.

“As you can see.”

He looked...younger somehow. _Probably because he’s no longer a double spy._ “You look...great.”

“Indeed.” Snape raised an eyebrow in a gesture so familiar that Harry felt his chest tighten. “You look...like an adult.”

“Happens to the best of us.”

“It never happened to your father or his friends.”

Harry nodded slowly. “True. They were perpetual children, though. War makes people grow up.”

Snape smiled faintly. “Perhaps.” Turning on his heel, he tossed over his shoulder. “Coming?”

Harry blushed. “Am I welcome?”

“Naturally.” Snape’s voice drifted back to him. “If you weren’t, you’d never have found me.”

“Of course.” Harry followed, hesitating before walking through the door.

“Are you waiting for an engraved invitation?” Snape asked.

“I-- It’s been so long.”

Snape smiled and, to Harry’s delighted shock, pressed his lips briefly to Harry’s. “Come in, Harry. We have much to discuss.”

The door closed, and the forest resumed guard of its magical men.

~


End file.
